Patent Literature 1 discloses a transparent electrode film, an electrochromic layer, and an electrode/reflecting film are sequentially stacked on a back surface of a glass substrate. In this disclosure, a clip electrode connected to the transparent electrode film and a clip electrode connected to the electrode/reflecting film are provided at upper and lower edge portions of the glass substrate. These clip electrodes are covered with a housing.